


Easter

by julietallica



Category: metallic
Genre: M/M, Metallica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietallica/pseuds/julietallica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*homo intensifies*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/gifts).



Lars sat back as James walked into the room. He'd been wondering where his lover had gotten to. Judging from the smirk on James' face, Lars knew he'd been up to no good. But he never could fault James for anything. It was probably his biggest problem with their relationship.

James moved across the room and handed Lars a small package. "Happy Easter, Uli."

"It's Easter?" Lars knew it wasn't the actual day, but for some reason he'd thought Easter was much later than this.

"Well, Sunday is." James sat down and wrapped his arms around Lars' waist. "Open your present."

Lars chuckled and tore apart the wrapping paper. Inside laid a set of padded handcuffs. "Uhm..."

"Uhm? That's all you have to say?" James chuckled and licked at the side of Lars' neck. "For months you've been after me to get you a pair, so I could tie you to the bed and have my wicked way with you, and when I finally give in, all I get is an uhm?"

Lars snorted and turned his face. "What the hell, James? You said ‘never in a million years’."

"That was before I talked to Kirk. He... He explained some stuff... And helped me buy those. He's going to be awfully disappointed if he doesn't get to see us play." James grinned and looked towards the doorway.

Lars blinked once, then twice. Standing there, looking smug and sexy, was Kirk. "What?"

James sighed and pushed Lars down to the couch. "You said, and I quote, "I swear, James, if you do this for me, if you handcuff me and fuck me ten ways to next week, I'll let you fuck Kirk and Rob." Were you lying to me, Uli?"

Lars swallowed and shut his eyes tight. He had been lying. He didn't want James with anyone but him. But one thing he'd learned about James, a promise is a promise and you don't break your word without a damn good explanation. He started to speak but felt James nip at his adam's apple. "Fuuck!"

James growled and started sucking on his neck. "Uli, you'd better tell the truth. You know damn well, there's nothing I hate more than lies. Breaking a promise is one thing, but if you lie to me, I'll kick your ass, lovers or not."

Lars sucked in his breath and his eyes flew open as he felt James' hand slid into his pants. "Yes. I lied! I don't want you with them. I didn't think you'd ever do this." Lars pulled away and climbed to his feet. "Now I find out you're willing to play, but only if you get to fuck them? Fuck! What am I supposed to think?"

James smiled and looked back at Kirk. "Thanks for the advice, Quirk." James got to his feet and pressed a kiss to Kirk's forehead. "Go have a blast with Rob."

Kirk rolled his eyes, winked at Lars, and then left. Lars stared at James, unable to discern what was going on. James walked back and leaned down, taking Lars' mouth roughly. "Just testing you, Uli. I knew you'd lied to me. But.... Well, I've been hearing things. Things that made me very mad. Things like you and Bob fucking during the recording. Things like you and Niclas sneaking off to the bathrooms while we've been on tour."

Lars started to protest but James covered his mouth with his hand and grinned down at him. "Shush. I'm speaking. You're shutting up." Lars nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now, for the record, I know you. I didn't really think you'd been cheating on me, but I wanted to make sure of that. Now that I know the truth--because I know you wouldn't have freaked out about me cheating on you if you'd been cheating on me--we can play." James pulled his hand away and raised an eyebrow. "That is, if you still want me."

Lars growled and tackled James around the waist, taking them both to the floor. "You know I want you, James. I've always wanted you."

James chuckled and easily reversed their positions. He slid down Lars' body, stopping to tug and tease at Lars' nipple ring. "Have I ever mentioned how fucking much I love this damn thing?"

"Yeah, right... Oh fuck, that's it, Missekat!" Lars arched his back, trying to get James to play more. "You've always said you hate the fucking thing."

"Well, I don't. I just didn't want you to go out and get the other one pierced." James grinned and grabbed Lars' nipple with his teeth. He tugged and worried at it for several seconds, until Lars was begging him to do something. James smirked and slid down Lars' body, licking at his stomach and then moving on to his thighs.

"Fucker! You missed!" Lars scowled as James just continued licking and biting at his legs.

"Didn't miss. Wasn't aiming for that." James made a face at Lars and pushed himself up onto his knees. "C'mon, Uli. I want you in our bed."

Lars groaned as James pulled him up to his feet, but let his lover take him into the bedroom. Once they got to the bed, Lars ignored everything but trying to get James naked. James stepped back and held Lars at arms length. "Lars, get on the bed. I'll undress myself but you need to get your ass on the bed."

"Dammit, James, just fucking fuck me already!"

"Control yourself, Uli. I want you on the bed." He held up the pair of handcuffs. "Do you wanna play or don't you?"

Lars whimpered slightly at the dark tone in James' voice. He nodded slowly and climbed onto the bed. "How do you want me, Missekat?"

James growled softly and ordered Lars onto his stomach. Lars jumped at the feel of the soft velvet gripping his wrists as James locked the cuffs into place above his head on the bedpost.

"Please?"

"Just a minute."

Lars turned his head, just enough to see that James had just climbed off the bed to get undressed. After tossing his clothes to the side, James rejoined him on the bed. "I'm going to make you beg me in every language you know."

Lars grinned and nodded, already figuring he'd get a head start on that in the hopes that James would fuck him soon. So, he started to beg James to fuck him just as he asked.

James chuckled at that and straddled Lars' hips, digging his fingers into Lars' shoulders and back. Lars let out his breath in a whoosh as James' hands began massaging every inch of his back. Yet, every time Lars lifted his hips to try and hint to James to go lower, he'd get swatted on the butt. After a couple of swats, Lars realized that James wasn't going to give him what he wanted, no matter what language he begged in and no matter how long he begged for.

James could tell the second his lover gave in. Lars' body relaxed under his fingers. James knew that even though he'd still get to hear Lars whimper at him, he wouldn't have Lars trying to take over.

He continued his massage, going even lower this time until he wasn't massaging Lars' back anymore. He pulled Lars' cheeks apart and leaned over, licking up and down the crack. He growled softly against Lars' hole and smiled at the tremble that got him. "Damn, Uli. I love the way you taste."

"Fuck me, please, James? Please?" Uli's voice held just a note of desperation, but it wasn't enough to make James give in.

Keeping Lars' ass open, James licked around the hole, even using his teeth as Lars devolved into soundless shuddering. Using his fingers, he opened Lars up enough that he was able to get his tongue in and fuck Lars that way. Lars groaned and started humping the bed.

James chuckled and pulled back. "Enjoying this?"

"Fucker! I fucking hate you, James! Make me fucking come already, damn you!"

James shook his head. "Ya know, Uli, that'd work better if you weren't practically sobbing with need."

"Fuck you, Missekat! When I get out of these cuffs, I'm going to kick your ass for this! Fucking get me off already!"

"Uh, that would be a no, Uli. I told you, I'm taking my time." James smiled at the swears that comment earned him and he went back to fucking Lars with his tongue, ignoring the threats and curses.

After a while, his tongue started to get tired so he started using his fingers. Lars had worked up to cursing and threatening him in Danish. James just laughed and slid one finger in and out for a few moments before adding a second. It wasn't long before he was able to add a third finger to the mix.

He waited until he couldn't understand what Lars was saying before removing his fingers and placing his dick at Lars' entrance. "Is this what you want, Uli?"

"I swear to fucking God, Missekat! If you don't get your dick in me right now, when I'm let out of these cuffs, I'll cut it the fuck off!"

James chuckled and shook his head. "No you wouldn't. You enjoy my dick too much."

"You think I'm lying? Fucking try me, fucker!"

James raised an eyebrow at that, but not wanting to test his smaller lover, pushed his dick inside Lars. Lars groaned in pleasure and pushed back almost immediately. There was no break between them as James started thrusting, while Lars shoved back in time with him. They moved together to find completion. James reached around Lars' waist and grabbed his dick. "Fuck, I love how hot I make you."

"You just fucking love fucking, dick!" Lars responded, grunting with the effort of trying to get himself off.

"True." James slowed down, gripping Lars' hips to stop him. "But... There's no one in this world that I'd rather fuck."

Lars closed his eyes. He'd gotten used to sweet words while they fucked. It was about the only time he and James got along sometimes. But he wasn't used to the sincerity in the words that he'd just heard in James' declaration. "Fuck. I love you, too, Missekat. Fuck me until I scream?"

"Anything for you, Uli." James started moving again, harder and faster until Lars could feel his lovers' balls slapping against his own.

"Oh... Fuck... Ja-ames... Fuck... love you... fuck... JAMES!" Lars screamed long and loud as he came hard. He could feel James' dick swell and release and then his lover dropped onto his back. "Love you, Missekat," he murmured into the pillow as he drifted off.

He felt James smile against his shoulder. "Love you, too, Uli. Sleep and we'll do this again when we wake up."

>


End file.
